Mary Alice Brandon Hale Cullen Whitlock
by Ed-and-Jane
Summary: Alice Cullen's memory was lost when she turned into a vampire. Something jogged her memory and now here's her story.
1. Premonitions

**This is just a little… okay more than a little… something Jane and I wrote back in the day… of like last year. So I thought I'd post it. This first part is mine. (aka I'm Ed.) And the second part is Jane's… but she doesn't want me to post it now because she's insane. Enjoy!**

It was nearing dawn and they still hadn't come back. Cynthia had left for dinner at 6:00 with her boyfriend. I was beginning to get very nervous. With my mother and father gone for the week, my stuck up, nosy sister was my responsibility. I didn't understand why Cynthia needed me to be her personal babysitter. Still, even though I trusted her enough to let her go, I couldn't manage to fall asleep with the feeling that something was wrong. I couldn't believe that my eyes weren't even heavy yet for I hadn't slept for almost 24 hours.

Just as the light winter snow began to cease, the sun heaved itself up over the horizon. Dazzling orange, red, and yellow light flowed through my bedroom window. I got up from my crouched position and lumbered off to my bed, though I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.

I stared out the window from my bed, looking through ice bordered window panes that glistened like diamonds in the rising sun. When I couldn't stand to look at the bright ball of fire any longer, I began to stare up at the bumpy white ceiling instead.

Chills went through me though I wasn't cold. I blinked a couple times when my eyes began to grow weary and were no longer able to focus. I closed my eyes though I still did not feel tired. I did not feel like I was in my bedroom either. In its place was an odd feeling. It was a feeling of worry for my sister. She was sick, sick with something horrible. She choked, and coughed and screamed out with pain until I shook myself out of the memorizing trance.

I gasped with horror for my sister but then calmed myself. _Just a dream, _I thought. My sister still wasn't home yet though and the sun was just as low in the sky. I didn't usually fall asleep that quickly but when I did, I didn't dream. _That was odd_, I thought.

I managed to get myself calm enough to be able to drift into unconsciousness for at least a short while. When I woke it was 7:18 am. I had gladly slept dreamlessly and as I reorganized my thoughts, my apartment door swung open. A shocking wave swept through my body as I noticed it was my sister.

"Cynthia… Thank goodness…" I sighed. Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"Alice, you're such a worrywart. You know nothing would ever happen to me!" She scowled and slammed the door as she stomped off to her room. I was glad to have her and her bad temper back in the house. I smiled calmly, much more relaxed. She was okay after all.

I was suddenly very tired so once Cynthia slammed the door, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

When I awoke, it was 9:13. I quickly rose from my bed and changed and pinned my long, straight, dark hair up into a bun. I headed into the kitchen. My beautiful sister Cynthia stood there, her long blond hair was slightly curled and it stretched to her waist. She had gotten it from my also beautiful mother. Though long hair wasn't in style, she loved it much too much to chop it off. My dark hair I got from my father. He was not very hansom. Actually, by then he was bald. I barely even showed in enough to care about its length.

"What… No hysterics this time?" My sister was also quite snobby. She didn't hide what she thought of her beauty. I sighed.

"If someone says they'll be back by nine or ten and they're back by five fifteen in the morning, I don't thing the person waiting for them would be very relaxed." I snapped.

"You should be glad I came home at all!" She snapped right back. I suddenly recalled my dream- or whatever it was- and an ach planted itself in the pit of my stomach.

"Do you feel alright?" I asked. Her eyebrows knit together.

"Why wouldn't I?" Her tone was so much lighter than before that I almost thought she was serious by that question.

"I don't really know," I answered truthfully. "I just felt like something was wrong last night."

"You're already crazy and now you're getting silly premonitions too?" she howled. _She's right,_ I thought. _ This is silly._ I didn't know what had happened that morning but it seemed so real, unlike anything I'd ever felt. Premonitions or not, I still felt something was wrong.


	2. Shopping

It was nearly 10:00 by the time I finished breakfast. I was quickly getting bored so I decided to go out for a while, get some fresh air. Our house was quickly getting stuffy with every single fireplace lit. As much as it pained me to put on a homemade scarf to keep warm, I did and quickly swept out the door.

It wasn't a very long walk to the main town in Biloxi. The cold, crisp, winter air was refreshing and helped wake me up. I shuffled along to streets, watching for the loud, obnoxious, cars spewing smoky, mucky air right in my face. I had to catch myself a couple times for the ground was quite slick in the still lightly falling snow.

After a couple minutes of meandering through the streets, I came up on the slightly taller buildings of town. Some people bustled quickly along the walks to gather fresh groceries before the snow really started coming. I shoved passed most of them, not really caring, just wanting to get out of the cold and into my favorite little store. I became a little uncomfortable when I walked by some of Cynthia's friends. I was wearing the dopy, homemade scarf. Oh well. I shoved past them too and pushed myself through the front door of the little, warm store, feeling relieved as I heard the tiny bells ding.

I smiled freely as I took in what I saw. There was a reason why I loved this store. I'd always had a thing for fashion. The things in there were so cute. Some of it seemed kind of bad though. Behind the counter, the store owner, a young lady with short, bob-like hair glanced up at me from behind the rim of her fancy hat. She smiled and entrancing smile and began hanging up skirts that went to your knees. _Women never wear anything like that! _I screamed in my head. I began looking around elsewhere.

The small wooden shelves were covered in lacy, flowery, bow-covered, foofy hats. Their colors ranged from dark purples and blacks to pale and golden yellows and whites and off-whites. Each hat was covered in some kind of lacy netting that spilled out over the brim.

I shifted my vision to the floor that was lined with lace up shoes and strange looking shoes with two-inch heels. _Ouch!_ I thought. _Who would ever, in a million years, wear those? _I'd always thought that some things in this store were ridiculous, but as times and styles moved on, I found them growing on me. _I wear things now that I thought were ridiculous before, maybe someday I'll be wearing those crazy high-heeled shoes! _I chuckled to myself.

I let my eyes drift until I found something interesting. I looked over square and v-neck dresses, jackets with big furry necks and cuffs, belt and even clip-on rose broaches. My eyes didn't stop until I came upon something _truly _hideous.

Pale pink and yellow short dress-like things hovered right in front of my face. Knee-length flowy pants appeared under them.

"What do ya' think?" Emily, the store manager asked. I was speechless. I wasn't about to say it was the absolutely most ugly thing I had ever laid eyes on.

"Umm… Err…. Uh…. It's um… great!" I replied lamely.

"Yeah! I think so too. Aren't they gorgeous?" I hoped it was a rhetorical question because I wasn't a very good liar. I usually just said what I thought about everything but I respected Emily _and_ her fashion.

"What ex-exactly a-are they?" I stammered.

"Bathing suits silly!" Emily cried. I tried to hide my grimace. I thought I did a pretty good job. I knew Emily trusted me in fashion since I knew it pretty well myself, but this was odd and uncomfortable and the only thing I wanted to do at that moment was retreat from my favorite little shop.

"Well, I'll see you later Emily. I've gotta… go." I scurried out onto the street, the freezing air giving me another little shock. I hurried home for it was already past noon and Cynthia would be expecting me home soon to make lunch. (She wasn't a very good cook.) How time flew when I was in town. Feeling a bit hungry myself, I grabbed a muffin from a street vendor, flinging a nickel in his direction. I never made lunch for myself!

In ten minutes I was home and quickly hanging up my coat and ugly, homemade scarf. I scooted into the kitchen and began getting out a big pot for soup.

"Ugh!" Cynthia scolded. "Where were you?"

"Umm… out?" She rolled her eyes.

"Just hurry up!" she snapped. I chopped carrots, celery and tomatoes into the boiling pot of water, quickly adding seasoning and chickpeas into it too. I dumped its contents into a strainer and covered it with more seasoning before putting it in the oven. I quickly cooked up some pasta and mixed the vegetables in with it, finally handing it off to Cynthia.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Um… I don't know. I just whipped it together." She crinkled her nose. "Just try it before you judge." I suggested. She frowned but put a spoonful into her mouth.

"Not bad," She judged. "But it needs more… salt!" I grabbed the salt and sprinkled it on top.

"Happy now?" I asked kidingly.

"I suppose."


	3. Crash

A week passed quickly, each day going by much the same, with my cooking and my shopping and my muffin buying (I loved muffins!) but also with those same strange premonitions. Most of them were still about Cynthia but others were telling me that _I _was in trouble.

My parents came back while I was planning my best friend Anna's "sweet sixteen". (She insisted that I called it that.) I've always loved parties. Well, I especially love planning them. When I heard the new, loud, obnoxious car come up the driveway, I had another premonition. My parents and their new car would be hit by some driver on black ice!

I rushed down the stairs, pushing Cynthia aside. She faltered back a few steps scowled and then started shouting at me, but I wasn't paying attention. I ran for the door, slinging it open just in time. I could see the car, the skidding car, swirling in their direction. But they were looking at me.

I stood there in shock. The black car continued to swirl forward. Cynthia stepped outside, watching in horror, she said nothing as well.

"Ma! Father!" I finally choked. "Car!" I pointed my finger over to the whirling car. My mother gasped. My father slammed down on the gas pedal and their car lurched forwards. I stumbled back as the car came nearer but then crashed in the gate before it could get to me. Cynthia let out a sigh of relief and slid over to see my startled parents.

"Well." I sighed. "Hello." I was at the door on my father's side, opening it for him. "Welcome home." I said sarcastically.

"Oh sweetie!" my mother cried. She shuffled through the mid shin deep snow to hug Cynthia and I. "Alice," she said, suddenly serious. "How did you know the car was coming? You looked terrified when you ran through the door! You nearly scared me to death just by your expression!" I smiled a shy smile.

"I err… saw it through my window! I was upstairs in my room planning Anna's party. She's turning sixteen in a week!" My mom didn't seem to care one tiny bit about Anna.

"Oh!" She sighed. "Oh. That makes sense." I didn't want my parents to know about my premonitions. Cynthia frowned.

"Alice, your window faces the backyard." Cynthia noticed. Grr… why couldn't she just go along with it? "I know! You had a "premonition"!" Double grr… _Did you ever think I might not want them to know that?_ I screamed in my head.

"What is she talking about Alice?" My father asked. Jeez! Now he was in on it too!

"She's crazy. That's what I'm talking about. Yes, your daughter's a psycho freak!" I frowned. _I'm not a freak!_ Then it hit me. Maybe I was! My parents looked concerned.

"Premonitions? Since when?" Ma asked.

"A week ago." I kept my answers simple. I didn't want to talk about it. "It doesn't matter. It's freezing out here, let's get inside." Everyone nodded in a grim fashion but followed me inside.

"What if there's something wrong with her?" Ma whispered. It was 10:00. I'd been walking down to get some water when I heard my mother and father talking in their room.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing." My father tried to calm her.

"If it's nothing, how did she save us from getting crushed?!" Even though my mother was whispering, it sounded like she could've been yelling.

"Still, it's nothing to worry about honey." I could almost here the frown in his voice.

"What will the neighbors think?" Ma was always worried about what others would think of her. "I don't want to be known for having a crazy child!"

"That's true doll. What _will_ they think?" Even my father was worried about the neighbors. The conversation was taking an unwanted turn. I didn't want to here what they thought of my craziness. I didn't want to think of what they thought about my craziness either. I quickly got my water and headed off to bed.

I pulled my quilt over my head to try to get to sleep. It was still cold in my room. The full moonlight shined through the window, settling on my blankets. I could see the multicolored squares in the quilt. I stared at them, trying to wear out my eyes by looking for the exact, thin, blue strings that held the panels together. Soon, I was back to sleep. What I didn't know was that my parents had decided to send me away with just one more premonition.


	4. Asylum

I woke to the sun shining through my window. It was 8:00 already. Luckily, I had slept restfully and dreamlessly. I hadn't had any premonitions since yesterday with the car. I headed happily down stairs. My mother was cooking porridge for breakfast. She was adding brown sugar when she saw me and smiled sheepishly.

"Good morning Alice." She murmured. I took a seat at the small, square wooden table. Ma set my porridge down in front of me. I was about to take a bite when another premonition came. This one was so much like the others, but also so different. It was so strong! _I _was in trouble… _Big _trouble. Ma saw me staring blankly and cringed.

"Ma, did I do something wrong?" Before she could speak, my father walked in.

"Another "premonition"." She murmured to him.

"That's it Alice!" He screamed. What would the neighbors think of _that_? "That's ENOUGH!" I leaned back, shaken. _Okay,_ I thought. _That premonition was right too._ My father grabbed me by the tops of my arms like someone might do to a small child.

"Lemme' go!" I screamed like the small child he was acting like I was. I kicked and thrashed trying to get free. Unluckily, my father was very strong and I was well… pretty weak. He threw me into the car without caring much about my safety. I landed with a thud in the back seat… well more like the floor next to the back seat. My head throbbed and I think I passed out. My father got in the driver's side, slammed the door, and stepped on the gas pedal.

When I woke, I didn't know where I was going. I didn't even know where I was for a second. _Ow._ I'd hit my head pretty hard. The car stuttered and started, father cursing sometimes when traffic came or when pedestrians tried to cross the street. After about a half an hour, we came to a final stop.

When I looked out the window, we were at some asylum. My father swung open the door and dragged me across a dirt lot. He pushed me through the front doors and up to a desk. A man with snow white hair greeted us.

"Hello. Do you have an appointment?" He asked. His name card said his name was Peter.

"No." My father replied gruffly. He said nothing else. Peter quickly became flustered.

"Then what do you want?" My father didn't answer. "Sir? Sir… please answer me or I will be forced to kick you out." My father frowned.

"My girl here is just plain strange." _Huh. Nice Dad. _I thought. "We want to put her in here. We don't need her strange abilities."

"What is _strange_ about her?" I didn't like people calling me strange.

"She has… premonitions." He replied. _Yeah Dad, Just tell it like it is. You didn't care about embarrassing me before._

"Oh." That was all Peter said.

"Yeah. Can you take her…? Pretty strange huh?" Peter just nodded.

"Yes, yes, of course we can. Let me see…" That was when I finally grasped it. My family didn't want me because I was different. I was never going to see them again. I was going to die old and crippled in this stupid old building because I was _different_. Most families would grasp this with splendor. _Our daughter can tell us when we'll be in trouble!_ My family says, _our daughter can tell us when we'll be in trouble! Oh no! Please, she's not the same as anyone else in the world! She is going to save me from a car crash! No! Just let me die!!!_

"Hmmm… Where is it...?" Peter checked some book filled with names and numbers.

My impatient father tapped his foot. It hurt that he wanted to get rid of me so badly and that Peter didn't seem to think it was wrong to feel that way.

"Here we are," The old man adjusted his glasses. "Room 356." Peter ushered us up two flights of stairs and down a lengthy corridor. He opened the room's wooden door without a key. I frowned. _Someone could just come and steal me. _The lock was outside instead. _So they can lock me in._ I thought.

Inside it was a dark room with a wooden floor but grey walls and a bed with a metal frame instead of wooden one. The bed was topped with white sheets and pillows but a soft, pale grey blanket. A shock of panic ran through me when I saw the leather straps that wrapped around the mattress.

My father swept right out the door without saying good-bye. _Good-bye, _I thought. I probably would never see him again.

"Okay Miss…"

"Alice… well, Mary actually." I prompted.

"Alice," he repeated. "Miss Alice. Yes, supper is at 6 o'clock. Please do not wander around." I glanced at a small pocket watch my grandfather had given me. _Wow. _It was already two. _I must've hit my head extra hard and have been knocked out for hours! _ He dropped a grey dress-like cloth onto the bed. "If you have an emergency, come tell me." He added as head headed out the door.

When Peter left, I put on the very unfashionable dress and sat at the end of my bed. I noticed he did not turn leave any sort of light when he left. I must have sat watching the wall for hours. When I kicked myself out of that trance, I decided to be bad and explore. I opened the door and was glad he hadn't locked it.

I stumbled through the hallway, watching for others, but no one came. I tiptoed down a flight of stairs and around a corner, only to have my heart skip a beet. A strange man was slumped over against the wall, his head between his knees. Though I thought I'd been incredibly quiet, the guy still jerked his head up a millisecond after I got there. He stared at me, a stone-black glare. I got the chills and was about to turn around and run when he suddenly leaped up. _Whoa! _I thought. _How is he so fast? _The way he cocked his head and kind of flared his nostrils made my get the feeling he was some kind of… I don't know. Like a _vampire_ or something. He took slow but large steps toward me, only having to take about three to be a couple yards ahead of me.

"Go." He said in a strange, almost beautiful voice. I didn't need any other word but that one. I ran up the stairs so fast that at the time, I felt I could've beaten him.


	5. Lonely

Evening was setting in fast on the building. We were all locked up tight for the night. There was no heating of any kind in our rooms so everyone was freezing. I sat alone and thought about that crazy guy.

He had been at supper, I somehow had the feeling he wouldn't be. Still, he didn't eat. He seemed very intent though, not really how he'd seemed before. The guy looked under control but slightly finicky, like he was waiting for something horrible to happen. He kept staring at me with this confused, black-eyed look, like he was warning me or something. I stared back for most of dinner, trying to interoperate it. His looks were also confusing. I'd been too scared to really look at him before.

His hair was black but just like regular hair. That was the only usual thing about him. His skin was the palest white I'd ever seen. It was the color of the snow outside, that stuck to my new "home" and probably my "lawn" too. His features were perfect, his eyes, jet black. He was muscled like a football player but not quite a wrestler. His teeth were not exposed at all because he didn't eat so I didn't know if they had fangs or not. Still, altogether, he was strangely but extremely beautiful. I'd never seen anything like him. It confused me even more. I fell asleep thinking about the strange, beautiful man with the confusing jet black stare.

My "shrink lesson" the next day was extremely unpleasant. First they felt the need to strap me into an uncomfortable, metal chair. Then they talked about unimportant things like what I was doing before I got my premonitions and what I was doing after them and how I felt different now. For every one I'd say something like "Uh… school, and err… cooking" or "Um, well now I feel stupid 'cause I'm strapped to this metal piece of junk." I think that ticked them off.

They stopped the questions and practically just tortured me. They would ask me to bring up my visions and then I would be shocked by the stupid, metal death-trap chair. Afterwards I would feel like I'd just been shocked by lightning. When my lesson was almost finished, they decided it would be cool to just go and shave all my hair up. Luckily, there wasn't a mirror so I couldn't tell that I look like a complete and total idiot.

Days, weeks, months past. Each day, I spent twenty hours in my room, sitting in pitch black, with the door closed and locked so I couldn't get out. It was incredibly lonely. I felt like a limp vegetable, only coming out of my dark room for meals and only being dragged out for my "shrink" lessons.

Surprisingly, the only happy thing that happened to me was the vampire guy. I saw him every day. I quickly learned he was part of the staff even though he sat in the hallways with his head between his knees for most of the day. He was the guy that dragged me in and out to my lesson everyday. Once, I got the courage to ask him his name. Of course he didn't answer but he actually kind of half smiled. For some reason, I desperately wanted to hear his beautiful voice again. He actually got to be the best friend I had at that horrible place.


	6. James

At the mid-day meal, the vampire guy was there like always. We had plain tomato soup. He didn't eat his of course. Right in the middle of lunch though, he flew out of his chair and hurried out of the door at a pace I would've thought was too fast for humans. When we'd finished, there was a loud bang downstairs followed by a penetrating scream.

I was just walking back to my room when I came to a dead stop. Another strangely beautiful man was there. His eyes were a dark burgundy color, and awfully strange shade for someone's eyes. His dirty-blond hair was so long he had to put it up in a rough ponytail. He took a deep smell of something and a small, devious smile crept across his face.

What happened next happened so fast that I couldn't quite comprehend it. I was suddenly flying for a brief second after a painful blow in my waist. Someone caught me and I was suddenly whirling away, going so fast that things were too blurry to see. I must've been speeding away for over an hour. I was definitely out of the asylum. Abruptly, we stopped and everything was dark, but from the small light coming from the crack between the door and the ground, I could see the "vampire" man holding me. His skin was hard as marble as I clutched to his arm. Unexpectedly, he dropped me to the ground. My head hit the floor so hard that I was completely delusional for a moment. He seemed to hesitate as he bent down next to me. He braced him self as he leaned down.

_What's he going to do? Kiss me? _I thought, confused. _Wait. _His head was hovering over my neck. He brushed my hair aside; it had managed to grow out to around chin length. _Maybe he is a real vampire! He's going to bite me! _And right then, as his razor sharp teeth sunk into my skin, I no longer thought he was a fake vampire. I knew he was real. What I didn't know and wondered was what would become of me.

But my thoughts totally blanked out as piercing pains shot through my neck. I writhed, screaming. He stammered back a few steps. I could no longer think of anything other than the steaming hot ache of a pain more incredulous than any other possible pain. It grew and grew, becoming more and more painful. I could sense that the guy was gone. I'd never even known his name. I writhed three more days, each minute feeling longer than a year. I was unaware of the freezing cold temperatures that sank lower and lower in the little room that really was a deserted shed. By the third day, the pain shrunk smaller and smaller. I began to fade from my fingers and toes but grew stronger and impossibly more painful at the spots that were not faded. Even then though, I was somehow not conscious. I had no idea that I'd been in pain so when the pain stopped, I'd had no idea that it'd ever existed. I awoke, beautiful, strong, fast, red-eyed and completely unaware of who I was, who I had been, or what I'd become. The only way I knew what I had to do was because I had a vision, this time with picture. It showed a beautiful blond boy waiting for me somewhere I'd never been. I thought for a moment and ran, ran into my future.


End file.
